Sunshower
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: Inadvertently, marrying a fox demon at the age of six was never his intention. Though he shouldn't be surprised considering his luck. Yukio/OC


**So it's been-what?- a year since my last post. Sorry. Anyways, I've been slightly annoyed by the lack of Yukio fic here. I mean, he's such a charmer~! I decided to write one. I did lots of research on the folklores of Kitsunes, so hopefully I got it down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One

Okumura Yukio was six years old when he already knew the bitter sting of loneliness. He had his brother, Rin, his father, and all of the other men who lived with them in the temple, but it was a loneliness that nestled in his chest from the lack of friends. He loved his Nii-san very much, but that didn't cure the loneliness in his heart.

"Kick it," Yuiko turned his head towards the empty park. There was a two boys standing around and kicking at a small, orange animal. Yuiko felt a twinge of anger in his gut and swallowing thickly, he made his way over.

"H-Hey!" He shouted, his voice trembled, hands shaking nervously. "Leave it alone!" The two boys went to his elementary school, both one grade older, both taller, and bigger.

"Go away, four-eyes!" The boy snarled, his dark eyes harsh. Yukio felt tears sting his eyes and he debated on turning around, but when his dark, azure eyes went the the curled form of the fox he felt his heart reach out. It was hurt, beaten down and alone just like how he felt.

"N-No! Leave it alone you bullies!" Yukio charged forwards, dropping his backpack into the ground and roughly shoved the boy to the ground. His friend turned to Yukio and Yukio felt fear lurched in his throat.

"Don't push Chouji!" Chouji's friend curled his small hand into a fist and he shot it out into Yukio's mouth. Yukio felt pain jarred his jaw and his front teeth sank into his tongue. The metallic taste in his mouth was bitter and the blow made him trip on his own feet and into the ground. Yukio wanted to be brave, but the frustration of everything and pain in his jaw made him cry. His glasses were off his face and on the ground somewhere, his mouth hurt and was bloody, and he just wanted to go home and hug his father.

"Cry Baby! He's crying Keisuke! Look at the Cry Baby!" Chouji laughed loudly, and through his water, blurry vision, Yukio could made out the boys laughing and pointing. Yukio felt humiliated and he covered his face so the wouldn't see him cry.

"Ouch! Stop it!" The boys cried and he could hear them run away. Yukio sniffed loudly and he felt a softness of fur brush against his bare calf. Yuiko glanced down between his fingers and he could make out the blurry outline of the fox, his glasses pinched between it's teeth.

"Thank you," Yukio gently took the glasses away and he adjusted his glasses on his face. "Cute," Yukio murmured under his breath. The fox was young, probably just a baby still, fluffy and bright orange with white tipped ears and tipped tails. The fox's eyes were large and golden, with a small black mask that winged out near the eyes. Yukio reached out to pet the top of it's head, but it flinched back and Yukio's eyes trailed down to it's injured ankle.

"You're hurt," Yukio moved to get a closer look, but it snapped it jaws near his fingers. Yukio quickly withdrew his fingers from its pointed teeth. Yukio looked at his feet sadly. "I see," he smiled despite the tears that were rushing down his face. "You don't want to be my friend either." The fox stared at him long and hard, before it's slippery tongue laved his fingers. Yukio jumped in surprise at the fox that continued to lick his fingers. "You...want to be friends?"

The fox wagged its tail and with a small yip, it limped into his lap. Yuiko flushed with joy and he curled his arms around it. The fox nestled in his arms.

"I can fix your leg. I'm going to be a doctor so, don't worry. You're in good hands." Yukio smiled brightly. Picked up his bag, swung it on his shoulder, and ran home; the fox tightly tucked in his arms.

-x-

Sneaking the fox inside, was a bit harder than he expected. Everywhere he turned there was someone there. If they saw him with the might make him leave it or worse, they'll take it to a shelter and he heard that they put them down there. Yukio decided to empty his bag out in the bushes in front of the temple.

"I'm going to put you in the bag. I promise it won't take long." Yukio gingerly placed the animal in, and zipped up the bag, only to leave it unzipped just a bit for it to breathe. Yukio strolled into the temple, waved at some of the ministers and quickly made his way up into the bathroom. He placed the bag on the ground and unzipped it, the little fox wiggled out and stared at him expectantly.

"You need a bath. We have to get all of the dirt out. It can lead to a sickness and we might have to take the leg." Yukio nodded his head solemnly, recalling what happened to a drama he once saw. Yukio filed the sink with warm water and added in his favorite bubble mixture. When the sink was filled more than half way, he picked up the little fox and gently placed it in the water. The fox whimpered a bit when the sudsy solution burned its way into it's wound. Yukio pat the fox on it's head comforting.

"Don't worry." He smiled, a lathered the soap on its head. He massaged it's little body and drained the soapy water before turning on the faucet and rinsing off the suds. "All clean." Yukio smiled brightly. He toweled dry the animal, being mindful of it's wound. Yukio placed the fox on the toilet seat and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink. He held the hind leg gently, and examined the cut. It was jagged, and just weeping just a bit of blood. "It's not that deep," he frowned. "_I think_," he tapped his mouth. "I'll put some cream on it so it doesn't get sick and I'll wrap it up." Yukio felt positively proud of himself. He applied the ointment with a slight growl from the fox, but it didn't move to attack, so Yukio took comfort in that. He wrapped it's leg with white bandages and tied it off. "All better."

The fox sniffed it's wound and flickered it's golden eyes to the bow. It stood on shaky legs, but the pain by now had dulled into a weak throb. It pressed it's nose to Yukio's cheek in thanks, before it licked his cheek. Yukio giggled cheerfully and the fox watched amused. The fox jumped from the toilet and stumbled a bit, but Yukio steadied it. It watched him with calculated eyes, before sinking it's teeth into his forearm. Yukio's eyes widen as an burning pain shot through.

"Ahhh!" He wailed and the fox licked it before leaping back onto the toilet, onto the the window sill, and out the window. The door was shoved opened, and Yukio looked up at his father, he held at his bloody arm. "It _bit _me!" He wailed. The fox peeked through the window and the exorcist glanced at it, his expression darkening. Fujimoto Shiro turned to his associate.

"Make sure you deal with it." The man nodded his head and quickly left the room while Shiro tended to his young son.

The fox lept from the roof to the tree and down the bark. Once on the ground, it scampered into the sidewalk, a minister hot on it's tail. The fox weaved between people's feet, tripping some, and evading the minster's reach. It quickly scampered into the a small thicket of trees, the man lost. The fox's body shimmered, and a young girl took form, no older than thirteen. Her hair was a bright orange color, barely grazing her collar bone. She wore a white kimono, with golden embroidery of leaves. What stood out the most, were two pointed ears on her head, a single orange tail flickering behind her.

"Yukio-chan," she grinned.

**9 Years Later**

It was supposed to be a walk-in-the-park mission. Scout the surroundings, eliminate the small demon threat, and then head back. It was supposed to be easy for the ExWire, but no. Trouble seemed to follow his students everywhere they went. He sent a silent glare towards his brother, he felt slightly suspicious that it may be him. Son of Satan tends to attract attention. Yukio ignored his thoughts, and focused at what was at hand. Lizard demons were becoming feral and feasting on the neighboring pets, and started on the young children within the area. It started off small, a few missing pets, but with in the eight hours they were here, the demons have dangerously escalated. The Dragoon shot at a lizard demon that slithered its way towards him.

"Nii-san!" Yukio barked at his flaming, blue brother. Rin turned toward his brother, flames burning the reptile. "Help Shiemi." Rin turned towards the docile blond, who wasn't faring so well with three demons on her. Rin shot towards her from across the street. Yukio was relieved that this part of the city was empty due to road construction. A lizard snapped at Yukio and he quickly lifted his gun and shot at three of them. The reptiles shriveled up, and Yukio shot another one at his right, but he didn't see the one behind him.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi shouted and Yukio turned around to see the sharp fangs ready to sink into his leg, when a pale pink fire shot out and burned the lizard to a crisp. Yukio looked back in front of him and quickly held up his gun. He didn't expect a Kitsune to show itself. She was roughly his age, but Yukio knew that was just the form she was taking. Her orange hair was long, flowing down to her waist, two green leaves were posed as hair clips and they pinned her bangs to one side. Her face was narrowed, with close set eyes that were slanted and golden in color, her cheekbones were high, her mouth small in width, but lump and heart shaped. Her browns were thin and prettily arched and she regarded Yukio in a fond manner. She wore what looked like the school uniform, but Yukio never recalled her on campus. On top of her head, were two orange fox ears with a white tip. Behind her were seven matching tails that flicker about like the very fire she could breathe from her mouth.

"_Anata_," She purred at Yukio, and Yukio felt the heat crawl up his face at the term. "Did you miss me?" She winked at him.

"I don't know who you are." Yukio held his gun threatening. Rin was shouting something as he slashed down the rest of the lizards so he could come to his brother's aid.

"Don't you remember?" The Kitsune held out her left ankle. "You made it better all those years ago." Yukio gaped at her in shock.

"The fox.." He trailed off.

"You remember!" she beamed brightly. "Good. Now put that gun down. It's bad luck to threaten a Kitsune of my power." She walked closer to him. "Besides," She placed her hand on his forearm where she bit him all those years ago. "I gave you a gift and I've come to reveal it to you." She flickered her eyes to him, a sly grin on her face. "My gift to you is marriage, _Anata. _Come kiss your wife." Yukio felt the blood drain from his face.

* * *

**Anata- Affectionate term for husband.**

Review yes?


End file.
